The Story of Princess Chaonia and Hot Chocolate
by Princess Cheese Dorito
Summary: Based on "Son-in-Law of Discord" by DisneyFanatic2364. When Screwball and Mothball get married, they have two children, one being the next-in-line to the Changeling throne and one being a colt. But when the Changeling queen-to-be, Chaon goes too far, it's up to her brother to set things right.
1. The Wedding

Chapter 1: The Wedding

It was known by all what the feelings were between this chaotic pony and Changeling prince. It seemed like it was only yesterday that the two had been engaged, with that ring on Screwball's hoof. She remembered it well - very well as she stood in her wedding dress and veil next to the blushing Mothball.

Everypony was there, not only Fluttershy and Discord, but Pinkie Pie and the Tri-Pies, Rainbow Dash and Soarin with their offspring, Lightning and Aquafresh, you name it. They were all there.

But the Cutie Mark Crusaders had the biggest job of all: they were the flower girls and were very honoured to be so.

Screwball could see them smile and jump with excitement, which made her and Mothball smile more as they waited for her father to be their announcer and Spike, the ringbearer, to give them their rings. The chaotic pony was eager to start, but definitely not as eager as Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo.

Finally, when seconds passed, Discord arose to be Screwball's and Mothball's announcer. Screwball looked over at Applejack and Spike worriedly, but she didn't want to say, "C'mon, Spike!" or else she'll come off as rude. Eventually, he arose and flew over.

Screwball whispered to the CMCs and used her hoof to signal that it was time.

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo jumped with joy. It was finally time and three fillies threw the flowers as Discord summoned a wedding ceremonial book.

"Do you…?" He said, "You know what, screw it."

Discord threw the book.

"Do you, my daughter, take this Changeling as your lawfully wedded husband?" He asked.

"I do." Screwball replied.

"Do you, Mothball, take my daughter as your lawfully wedded?" Discord asked.

"I do." Mothball cut him off.

"You cut me off! You're supposed to let me finish!" Discord shouted.

Fluttershy flew up to the draconequus and reprimanded him.

"Discord, I am very disappointed in you! It's Screwy's special day, try not to get angry!" Fluttershy whisper-shouted.

Discord hung his head, defeated.

"Yes, dear." He said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise to me, apologise to Screwy and the groom!"

Discord hated when his wife was angry and always did as the Element of Kindness said when he was reprimanded.

"Sorry, sweetie." He said, "Sorry, Mothball."

The two smiled, knowing that he was quick to anger. They forgave him in an instant and the wedding ceremony continued.

"Anyway, you may kiss the bride." Discord announced.

Mothball hesitated, for he didn't want to hurt her. Screwball reassured him, saying, "I know you. You won't. Even later you won't."

So they kissed and now they were married.


	2. Considering Starting a Family

Chapter 2: Considering Starting a Family

Right after marriage, Screwball and Mothball wered getting more and more attached than ever before. Mothball insisted that they live where they met, but Screwball had the idea of letting her father build up the house. Usually in relationships, the woman wins, and in this case, mare, and Discord has snappoed his fingers, giving them the house of their dreams. That is when Mothball reconsidered and loved his new wife's choice just as quick as Discord could snap his irregular and odd fingers.

Now that the married couple had a house, they went inside and admired it, sitting on the red couch in order to discuss more serious matters - starting a family. But the problem was they didn't know where to start. Then, Mothball broke the silence.

"Only royal Changelings can reproduce, so this is a big advantage for me, but how will it happen?" Mothball inquired.

"That's a good question." Screwball said, "But since we're considering it, I don't mind if they come out wacky! So what are you waiting for? Let's find our room!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Not so fast. I mean we just got married, could we wait until we decide to have kids?" Mothball said.

"I suppose so." The chaotic pony said, skipping around, "But it's getting late and we must get to sleep."

"You're right. It's late. I'll give you a week to decide, how's that?" Mothball said.

"Absolutely swell!" Screwball said, "And if they come out wonky, I'm gonna say..."

"It's perfect to be a little crazy." They said, blushing.

Weeks passed and Screwball was finally ready on Monday of the third week since the very first thoughts.

"Alright, Screwy." Said Mothball, "I'm so excited to be a father. I mean...wouldn't being a parent be fun?"

"They can also be a pain in the neck." Screwball said, "But they're your parents! But most of the time, they're loads of fun!"

She then turned serious when she addressed her Changeling husband.

"Has Queen Chrysalis ever had fun?" Screwball asked.

"Mother was... not your idea or my idea of fun." Mothball said, "In fact, her fun consisted of feeding off the love of ponies, which isn't fun at all. More of a pain than anything."

"It must have been hard growing up with a mother who didn't understand the concepts of fun and friendship." Screwball said.

"Oh believe me, it was. You remember how she was when I met you! She was furious! So she forced me into her plans, but I'm not like other Changelings. I'm not cold, I'm not useless, and I can survive like everypony else!" Mothball said.

"Calm down." Screwball said, "The process won't work under stress or else the baby would have stress."

"Now that I think about it, I would like two." Mothball said, ""So in a few months, should we try again?"

"I guess it's worth a try. That is, unless we're lucky."

"What do you mean 'unless we're lucky'?" Mothball asked.

"You'll see if it happens." Screwball replied.

Days later, Screwball was pregnant with a female Changeling and a pony that would resemble her in a way. All they had to do was sing their hearts out in joy.


	3. Children of Screwball and Mothball

Chapter 3: Children of Screwball and Mothball

After Screwball was impregnated, Mothball put his head up to his wife's stomach.

"Do you feel them?" Screwball asked.

"Yeah, but I'd rather both of them be ponies rather than Changelings." Mothball said, "I don't want my children exposed to heirs and the Hive. It'll be too much for them."

"So what if one is? Or both? I will still love them as I love you, so don't worry too much." Screwball replied.

"But don't you agree that it'll be too much for them?" Mothball asked.

"I guess, but if they have us as parents, nothing will be too much for them!" Screwball exclaimed.

"Please tell me we're not going to start singing. Changelings don't really sing..." Mothball said, "I've never really sing before."

"What do you mean, you've never sung before?" Screwball asked.

"I mean, I have and Mother has once, but generally Changelings don't really sing as I said before. The only Changelings with good voices are royals." He replied.

 _Open Your Heart Lyrics_

 _Screwball: Anypony can sing if they put their mind to it, just like anything else in Equestria. You just gotta feel it inside your heart. Singing is an art that comes from within, it's much better than Changelings feeding off love. For you know there's already love inside you. You try._

 _Mothball: What must I do to open up my heart?_

 _Screwball: If you'd really like to know, singing is a work of art. In fact, singing is the way to start if you want to open your heart. No ounce of chaos can do it, even though it can be so much fun._

 _Mothball (talking): Hey!_

 _Screwball (talking): What? Oh right, oh right._

 _Mothball: So singing is the way to start?_

 _Screwball (talking): Right on! You're getting it!_

 _Screwball: For no ounce of chaos can open your heart, for no ounce of sucking love out of creatures can open a Changeling's heart. You need to just firmly believe in yourself and remember the golden rule!_

 _Together:_

 _Screwball: Singing is the way to start opening up your heart!_

 _Mothball: For singing is the way to start opening up my heart!_

Screwball clutched her stomach.

"Man, they're stubborn! They aren't supposed to come today, I expected them next month!" Screwball said.

"Screwy, I'll contact your parents as soon as possible." Mothball said, "Early childbirth is never fun."

"Thanks, Mothy." She said as she rose to her hooves.

But shortly after she collapsed once again, clutching her stomach in pain.

"Hurry!" She cried.

Just at that moment, Discord teleported himself, Fluttershy, and Screwball's little brother, Zany to Screwball and Mothball's house.

Discord summoned a bed and turned himself into a doctor. He then summoned an X-ray and a scalpel.

"Dad, what did you find?" Screwball asked.

"It seems that you have one girl and one boy." Discord replied.

"Changelings or ponies?" Mothball asked.

"You'll see once they come out." Discord said, snapping his fingers to make the X-ray disappear.

Discord took the scalpel and began cutting where the larva and foal would come out. Afterwards, Mothball looked at the children.

"A female Changeling and a male foal." He remarked, "Time to get out the Book of Changeling Monarchs."

"Book of Changeling Monarchs?" Screwball asked, "You never mentioned that before. What is iIt?

"Oh, sorry about that." Mothball said, "In the Hive, whenever a royal Changeling is born they receive a book that lists all of the kings and queens throughout Changeling history. It also says what they did, but all of them including the old Changeling way of feeding off love."

"She doesn't have to follow the majority." Screwball said, "In fact little Chaonia here can do just as Trixie and Moonbeam."

"There were in fact two Changeling queens named Chaonia in the past, so that makes her Chaonia III." Mothball remarked, "And I thought maybe she'd stick with the others."

"You never know." Screwball said.

"That's true." Said Mothball, "So now that we've got her name settled, what about the foal who resembles you?"

"I was thinking something along the lines of Crazy Swirl." Screwball replied.

"How about Hot Chocolate?" Her Changeling husband suggested.

Screwy gasped.

"That's perfect!" She exclaimed, "Princess Chaonia III and Hot Chocolate! Has a nice ring to it!"

And so they were named.


	4. Visiting Fluttershy and Discord

Chapter 4: Visiting Fluttershy and Discord

When Princess Chaonia III turned 9 and Hot Chocolate turned 6, Screwball and Mothball took their children to see their parents at Discord's place. Screwball knew that they were considering moving into Fluttershy's cottage in Ponyville, which Discord felt was a hassle to get the animals and her belongings back into that small, but perfect-sized cottage by the Everfree Forest. It was little known why she had lived there since she was deeply terrified of the Everfree Forest with an exception to Zecora, who had helped her and her friends numerous times. When they arrived, Discord opened the door. The married couple and their two children walked into the elegant but very chaotic house just to see Fluttershy playing with Zany.

"Mom, Dad. I know I haven't visited often with the kids and everything, but I brought them once again." Screwball said.

"Aw! How old are they now?" Fluttershy asked, holding Zany, "It's been so long since I've seen them!"

"Chaon is 9 and Hot Chocolate is 6." Screwball replied, "They're a hoofful, but I'd expect that out of our family and kids. Like you always said, 'A little chaos never hurt nopony.'"

Discord chuckled.

"Anyway, besides our grandchildren, what else is going on?" He asked.

"Nothing much." Replied Screwball.

Princess Chaonia III sneezed and Hot Chocolate laughed as chaotic powers came out.

"It isn't funny, Cocoa!" Princess Chaonia III said.

"Sorry." Hot Chocolate said.

"But yeah, they can be mischievous." Screwball said.

"What's so wrong with that?" Discord asked, "Equestria needs mischief every once in a while!"

Fluttershy nudged him.

"No, Discord!" She said firmly.

"Yes ma'am." Discord said.

He turned to his daughter and her new family.

"Yeah, mischief isn't good." He said.

"What, are you kidding?" Screwball asked, "A little chaos never hurt nopony. Remember when you used to say that to me?"

Discord grinned.

"I sure do, my little abomination." He said, "Say, why don't you stay for dinner?"

"That would be delightfully chaotic!" Screwball exclaimed, "Whaddya say, Mothy?"

Mothball forced a smile.

"Awesome." He said.

"Hold up a sec." Said Screwball and she pulled Mothball and the kids aside.

"Mothball, are you OK? You aren't acting like yourself." Screwball said.

"Absolutely swell." He replied rather drunkenly, "I'm totally not worrying about not giving Chaon the Book of Changeling Monarchs right now."

"Snap out of it, Mothy! She's 9 and all we need right now is to have a good time!" Screwball cried, "We'll worry about the Book back home later!"

"That is if we don't stay the night." Mothball remarked, back to normal.

"We won't. It's dinner and then we hang out a little more, then go." Screwball said.

They both smiled genuinely, trotting up to Discord with their children behind them.

"Is everypony ready for my famous recipe?" Discord asked, "Your mother loved it when she was a filly."

Screwy blushed.

"Dad, don't be embarrassing!" She cried.

"Sorry." He said, "But it's almost done."

"OK, but I'm not a filly anymore." Screwball replied as she, Mothballm Chaon, Hot Chocolate, and Fluttershy sat at the big dining table.

"Oh, Screwy, he'll make it the perfect size for everypony." Fluttershy reassured her, "Isn't it still your all time favourite?"

"Yeah, I always love Dad's special recipe." Screwball said, "Chocolate noodles with chocolate sauce and sprinkles! Who could say no to chocolate spaghetti?"

"I couldn't!" Mothball said, licking his lips, "Mmm mmm!"

Discord took the finished noodles and put them in separate bowls for everypony, the babies getting the smallest. He snapped his fingers, adding the chocolate sauce and sprinkles. Then, he brought the dishes over for everypony to enjoy.

This is when Princess Chaonia III, which will be called Chaon throughout this book, ate a little bit and tossed it on the floor. Discord was angry and Fluttershy gasped.

"Excuse us." Screwball said, "The only chocolate she'll eat is chocolate chip cookies. We're working on her eating less cookies and more potentially healthy foods."

"She didn't have to throw it on the floor!" Mothball said, "She never did that back home!"

He looked at Screwball and then the kids.

"Allow me to clean that up." Mothball said.

He turned to Chaon.

"Princess Chaonia III, you help me clean this up this instant!" He shouted, "No desert tonight!"

"I am so sorry, Mom and Dad! I-I didn't expect this to happen! Usually they're so good!" Screwball said with tears in her eyes.

The chaotic pony hung her head. Now they would never be invited again and it was all because of their daughter.

"Sorry, Daddy." Chaon said, "I'm evil, aren't I?"

Screwball then saw thed resemblance between her and her daughter when she was the same age.

She approached her daughter.

"I know what it's like." Screwball said, "To think I'm bad. I was the same way when I was your age."

"Am I, Mommy?" Chaon asked, "I screw everything up."

"'Screwing up is a part of life, my little abomination. You are not evil, you are not bad. Everypony makes mistakes, just remember that you are perfectly chaotic just the way you are. And I love you for that, my little abomination.'" Screwball recited.

"I'm done cleaning." She said.

Chaon went up to her grandparents.

"I really screwed up and it needs a big pony to step up and say it." She said, "I'm sorry and I won't do it again. If I had given it a chance, I might have loved it. So, do you forgive me? It's alright if you don't because Changelings don't have a place in Equestria."

"I accept your apology." Fluttershy said, spooning her a small amount, "Discord?"

"It's OK." He said with a warm smile, "Just enjoy, sweetie."

And she did.


	5. Bedtime

Chapter 5: Bedtime

When they returned home, Screwball and Mothball put the children to bed with Mothball carrying the Book of Changeling Monarchs in his holey hoof.

"That definitely won't be a good bedtime story." Screwball insisted, "Plus, it's too early in her life to receive that book."

"I got it when I was 5." Mothball said.

Screwball shot him a look and Mothball decided to keep it safe until she was 12.

"I know the perfect lullaby." The chaotic pony said, trotting into the children's room.

They were already in bed and tucked in, so Screwball began to sing.

 _Rockabye, Rockabye Lyrics_

 _Screwball: So please get comfy, my lovely chaotic children and get ready to say goodnight. For the nice monster is coming to turn out the light. For you must hush now, quiet now, it's time to lay sleepy head. Hush now, quiet now. It's time to go to bed._

 _So rockabye, rockabye_

 _Up into the sky_

 _Rockabye, rockabye_

 _Up so high_

 _Rockabye, rockabye_

 _It's time to say goodnight_

 _Rockabye, rockabye_

 _For the nice monster is coming to turn out the light_

 _Rockabye, rockabye_

 _And don't let the bedbugs bite_

 _Rockabye, rockabye_

 _Up into the sky_

 _Rockabye, rockabye_

 _Up so high_

 _Rockabye, rockabye_

 _It's time to go to bed_

Screwball exited the room and sat on the couch with Mothball.

"Does 12 sound like a reasonable time?" He asked.

"Yes, that's perfect." Screwball said.


	6. The Book of Changeling Monarchs

Chapter 6: The Book of Changeling Monarchs

Three years have passed and Princess Chaon was officially 12 years old. Hot Chocolate was 9.

As promised, Mothball had given her the traditional book passed down from royal to royal in the Hive, keeping one copy for himself, for it was custom to keep one in each royal's possession. This was the Book of Changeling Monarchs, which has crucial information for any royal Changeling whether it be in rule, a prince, a princess, or just an heir. It included every Changeling ruler in Equestrian history with an exception to Trixie and her heir who was now queen, Queen Moonbeam. But he was in there and he knew it.

"What do I do with this?" She asked, "So, you're meaning to tell me- I'm a Changeling queen-to-be! Oh Celestia, oh Celestia, oh Celestia!"

"Calm down, there's no need to get nervous. I mean, you don't have to accept the offer." Mothball said.

"What do you mean, Dad? This is my destiny, where else can I go?" Chaon panicked.

"What your father is saying is that your grandmother on his side had originally had him as an heir, but he refused the offer." Screwball said.

"No way! So can I refuse too?" Chaon exclaimed.

"Um, er,, it doesn't work that way." Mothball said, "You know when a Changeling and your mother are put under pressure and I have to choose between the Changeling Hive and the love of my life, I'd choose her."

"But of I'm gonna be a queen-to-be, why would I want to refuse? Being a monarch sounds awesome!" Said Chaon.

"Yeah. Very." Mothball said sarcastically.

Since she was 12, her and Hot Chocolate no longer shared a bedroom. In fact, Hot Chocolate had that room and she had the empty one to the left of it.

She ran into her room, beginning to read it.

"That can't be. The Chaonias before me were cold and ruthless. Are Changelings really lovesucking creatures? If so, I don't know how I'd be at the Hive how I am now!" She said, "I have to be like Queen Chaonia I and Queen Chaonia II, but how?"

Mothball approached her room.

"You OK in there?" he asked his daughter.

"I'm fine, OK. Just figuring out how I'm going to be a lovesucking creature like the Chaonias before me." Chaon replied.

"You don't have to follow in their hoofsteps, you be you!" Mothball said, "Be like me, Trixie, and Moonbeam. You can be a great queen if you just believe in yourself!"

"The point is that I can't because my destiny is no other way! If I have this name, I am tied to the former Changeling rulers whether you like it or not!" said Chaon.

"I give up." Mothball said to Screwball, "Screwy, you wanna try?"

"I honestly don't know what to say, but she's 12, which means she's almost a teenager. I suppose she can try trial and error." Screwball said.

"Unbelievable! Why won't anypony side with me?" Mothball said.

"Because you're stupid." Screwball said, "But you're the best thing that's happened to me, you nut."

"Um...thanks?" Mothball said, unsure of how to respond.

"No problem." Screwball said.

On the bed with the door closed, Chaon continually stared at those two names, thinking of what she could do to get in touch with her chaotic side, her Changeling side. It wasn't going to be easy. As she lie on the bed with the Book of Changeling Monarchs in her holey hooves, she began to wonder, _Should I?_

She teleported herself out of the house and looked into the horizon as she spread a little chaos here and there. _Maybe a little fun would help me clear my mind_ , she thought.

But it didn't and she began to get a headache, falling to the ground.

 _Chaon's Lament Lyrics_

 _Princess Chaonia III: Every time I used to not have any problems in my life, but why do I feel so rough? What's going on, what's going on? Somepony explain it to me! I'm next in line for the Changeling throne, Moonbeam won't last forever. I've got to get my act together. Spreading chaos, it sure is fun, but if I must be what they're looking for, I must be cold, I must be heartless or just turn my heart to stone. Oh, who can I go for guidance living in a pony world? The Hive will give me answers! That's it! Why couldn't I have thought that all this time? Why was my mind so blank? It's more than having just a little fun, it's putting everypony's lives in danger! Oh, how I live for the thrill now! I can feel the change in me, it's time to have some fun! I'm on my way to the Hive, I'm on my way to the Hive! Only I will thrive, only I will survive! So what am I waiting for? It's time to have some fun!_


	7. Experiments

Chapter 7: Experiments

"Now where did she run off to?" asked Screwball, "She needs to get back here right now!"

"I think I know what's going on." Mothball said, "Hot Chocolate, you stay with your mother. I"m gonna look all over Ponyville for your sister."

"Can I come too?" Hot Chocolate asked, "I wanna help find Chaon!"

"I'm sorry, Cocoa, but it's too dangerous." Mothball said, "For all we know all hay could break loose."

Meanwhile on her way to the Changeling Hive, Chaon stopped to get in touch with the other sides of her, experimenting with her chaotic powers to see what she could do to be Changeling queen ready.

 _Chocolate Rain Lyrics_

 _Princess Chaonia III: It's finally time for me to have some fun, time to express my Changeling side. Equestria will fear me, but why should I care? Toying with innocent lives is what I live for!_

 _Taste the pain  
I could care less about the strain  
For it's so much fun  
Taste the pain  
Of my chocolate rain_

 _Nopony can take this feeling away from me  
Because if they do, they're mean!  
So much meaner than me  
Which isn't much fun  
Nopony can stop me, oh I won't stop  
I never knew taking over Equestria could be so much fun!  
_

 _Taste the pain  
I could care less about the strain  
For it's so much fun  
Taste the pain  
Of my chocolate rain_

 _I need to get in touch with my chaotic side  
So I can get in touch with my Changeling side  
Because nopony has the right  
To stop me in all my might  
How can somepony think that could be so wrong?  
For a Changeling queen-to-be her whole lifelong?  
How could it be so wrong?  
If I'm meant to be evil like all of them in the Hive?_

 _Cold and ruthless, lovesucking creatures  
Oh, with my chaos, I am who I'm meant to be  
Can't everypony see this is me?  
This is me, I don't need you to see  
I don't need you to care  
I'm getting ready, so feel the pain  
Oh, feel the pain!  
Taste it all!_

 _Taste the pain  
For I don't care about the strain  
I don't care about your strife, so why should I care? _

_Taste the pain  
Who cares about the strain?  
Taste the pain_

 _Oh, taste the pain  
Of my chocolate rain-!_

 _(cackling)  
_

 _Oh Celestia, this is me._

"Oh my Celestia!" cried Mothball, "It's worse than I imagined! I need to go tell Screwy."

The Changeling spread his insect-like wings and took off back home.

"This is terrible!" Screwball said.

"I should've known this darn book was nothing but trouble." Mothball said, tossing his copy into the fireplace.

"No kidding." she added, "We've gotta help her! But how?"

"I'll go." said Hot Chocolate.

"You're only 9 years old." Mothball said, "I forbid it."

"I'm going anyway." Hot Chocolate said.

"Oh no, you don't!" Mothball shouted.

But before Mothball could catch his son, Hot Chocolate teleported out of the house to embark on a journey to find his sister and get her back to normal before it was too late.

When he finally arrived, he caught his sister taking over Equestria just like their grandfather had done once.

"Chaon! Chaon! Chaon!" Hot Chocolate called.

Irritated, Princess Chaonia III put a hoof up to her head, signaling that he was giving her a headache.

"What do you want?" she replied icily, "And you don't need to know what's happening."

"As a matter of fact, I do. You're fortunate for somepony to go after you." Hot Chocolate said.

"I didn't ask anypony to come after me, so just go!" Chaon shouted, "You don't need to know!"

 _Binded Together in Chaos Lyrics_

 _Hot Chocolate (talking): What's going on? You're being distant!_  
 _Princess Chaonia III (talking): It's none of your business!_

 _Hot Chocolate: I just wanna help, I'm just worried about you. Is that so wrong? We're family, we're here for each other. Mom and Dad won't last forever, so the only one you have is a brother. Chaos is fun, but too much can be dangerous. A Changeling queen-to-be doesn't have to be evil, just be yourself! 'Cause we're binded together in chaos, you don't have to be afraid! 'Cause we're binded together in chaos, confide in me and I can help.  
_

 _Princess Chaonia III: No, just let me be! You can't possibly know what it takes to be a Changeling queen-to-be! Changeling are cold and ruthless like Grandma on Dad's side, I know what it takes, I must change to fit my role, the Changelings need structure more than ever before! Aunt Bellatrix did nothing for our nature, Cousin Moonbeam is making us fall. For we need a ruler who can make us who we're meant to be. Binded eternally in chaos._

 _Hot Chocolate: No, you don't get the point. Rulers do what is right on behalf of themselves and the kingdom. I don't think the Hive will thrive, you'll be overthrown and not survive! So if I were you, I'd take a big step back, look at what I'm doing. Does it benefit Equestria?_

 _Princess Chaonia III: Why should I care? There have been two Changeling queens before me of the same name that would've agreed with me if they were still here in this world. I've been surrounded by ponies for far too long, so why would I want to be binded together in chaos with you?_

 _Hot Chocolate: So? Start a new chapter! You don't have to be like them, take my hoof and we will be binded together in chaos. I'm not going to force you. Just think and I will be there as a brother should when you're ready for some help. Whenever you're ready_

 _Together: We'll be binded together in chaos!_


	8. To the Hive and Back Part 1

Chapter 8: To the Hive and Back Part 1

That was when the two siblings went their separate ways.

Chaon thought about her decision and the dangers that would follow her, but she didn't care one bit. If she was gonna do this, she had to leave everything behind without remorse.

Keeping that in mind, Princess Chaon spread her insect wings and took flight to the Changeling Hive.

Watching through the window of the house that her grandfather had graciously built with his chaos magic was her younger and only brother Hot Chocolate, knowing he just had to do something. He cared deeply for his sister and didn't wish any harm to be inflicted on her while she was at the Hive, so he went off on a rescue mission. First stop: Fluttershy and Discord's.

"I have to go find Grandma and Grandpa!" Hot Chocolate cried and he took off running as fast as his hooves could carry him. They had just moved into Fluttershy's cottage, so it was in reasonable distance.

 _Hot Chocolate's Lament Lyrics_

 _(Music begins as he's running)_

 _Hot Chocolate: I have to help in every way that I can, for this is not the answer for you, dear sister. I must find a way to run to your aid. I know you don't want it and you'll send me away, but I bet later you'll appreciate what I've done. Siblings help each other, no matter what the cost. I'm coming for you, I'm on my way to get help. We'll onced again be binded together in chaos._

He panted out of breath.

"I made it." He said, exhausted, "I'm at Grandma's cottage! All I gotta do is..."

He held up his hoof to knock and then changed his mind.

 _Hot Chocolate: No, this is desperate! I don't have time to knock the door, my sister is in danger! I need to help my sister in any way that I can, I can't and I won't let her do this to herself!_

Hot Chocolate teleports himself inside, which makes his grandparents gasp.

 _Hot Chocolate: Please don't freak out, but it's something desperate and I don't have time to waste. I need to help Chaon!_

"Slow down." Discord said, "What's going on with our granddaughter?"

"Oh my Celestia!" Fluttershy cried, worried, "Tell us, Hot Chocolate!"

 _Hot Chocolate: You already know the fact that she's next in line and I need to know what I can do to help. She's changed in personality drastically, is distant, and denies help of any kind. But she's in trouble, she needs it and I'm determined. I tried to talk to her, but she ran off to Celestia knows where._

 _Discord: I can only guess it's the Hive_

"How did you know?" Hot Chocolate asked.

The draconequus shrugged.

"I have my ways, but we're coming with you." He replied.

"I'm sorry Grandpa, but I must do this alone. I just need advice, a way to start if any of you can give me before I go." Hot Chocolate said.

Fluttershy flew over and whispered in his ear.

"Thank you, I'll be off now." The chaotic colt said as he ran out of the house.

As he ran on his way to the Hive, he sang. But little did he know that his sister was watching his every move.

 _Hot Chocolate: Help is coming, though it may take a while. Help is on the way and I know the way, so you don't have to sasy you'll send me away because you don't need it. If you just open your heart, you'll realise what you're doing wrong! Help is almost here!_

Meanwhile in the Hive...

"Stop him!" Chaon commanded.

"But Princess, he's your brother!" Said the Changeling Guards.

 _Princess Chaonia III: I don't care, just stop him!-_

"Yes, Princess." Said the Guards, getting into place at the entrance to the Hive, "We will watch out for him."

"And don't let him through! I don't need any help from anypony, especially my brother!" Chaon yelled.

She turned to Queen Moonbeam, the daughter of Trixie and Iron Will and her cousin, in an aggressive manner.

"Queen Moonbeam, why in Luna's name are you not doing anything to prevent this?" Chaon asked, "You're the queen for Celestia's sake!"

"I refuse to let the Changelings return to their before state." Queen Moonbeam replied.

"Then how will our race even prosper?" Said Chaon, "Changelings need tradition, not this!"

"That's where you're wrong, Dear Cousin." Moonbeam said.

"Do you even own a copy of the Book of Changeling Monarchs? You and your mother break tradition!" Chaon said.

"I do, but I could care less. This is how I want to rule, so I will stick with it. When you're Queen, which you will be someday, you can change your mind. But as of now, you're stuck." Moonbeam said.

"It's not how you choose, it's how you must!" Chaon said, "Are you even getting a word I'm saying?"

"No, and that's because your thoughts are lame. If This is how you choose and if you choose right from wrong, your subjects will be more willing to do the friendship and kindness approach rather than the lovesucking approach." Moonbeam said, "But if that's what you really want for the kingdom, be my guest when you become Queen of the Changelings."

"I will." Chaon said.

"Will what?" Asked Queen Moonbeam.

"I will make it like that when I'm Queen just to make sure that I'm one of those royals that gets listed." Chaon said, "And if you don't believe me, I will prove it by presenting the ways that I will make the Changeling race great again. Just you wait."


	9. To the Hive and Back Part 2

Chapter 9: To the Hive and Back Part 2

Hot Chocolate arrived only to be stopped by the same Changeling Guards his sister had asked to prevent him from entering the Hive. She didn't want anypony's help, especially his. She was perfectly fine by herself in the Hive surrounded by her own kind. the only thing she wasn't fine with was Queen Moonbeam, her own cousin who she wished she had the authority to throw out of the Hive so she didn't have to deal with that stupid pest. And then she heard it: her brother's voice talking to the Guards. She couldn't exactly pick out what they were saying, but she didn't care, scoffing and turning away. _Good luck with that one, dear brother_ , she thought, _Those guards are the best of the best and will only answer to a super secret password. I doubt your dull mind will ever figure it out._

"Chaon!" he called, "I know what to do!"

"The Princess won't let you through unless you say the password!" said the Guards.

"Oh c'mon! I'm her brother!" Hot Chocolate said.

"Still no passing!" the Changeling Guards commanded, "The Princess doesn't want to see you."

 _Open Your Heart (Reprise) Lyrics_

 _Hot Chocolate: The password, the password I know is quite simple. It consists of three of her favourite things. Then you'll have no choice but to let me through._

The Guards raise their eyebrows and ask, "OK, what is it?"

 _Hot Chocolate: Number one, she's always loved music, number two, she loves chocolate chip cookies, and number three, she loves the chaotic powers of our mom._

"Very well. You may pass." said the Guards, moving out of the way so that he can get access to the Changeling Hive in hopes of saving his sister.

As soon as he enters the Hive, Princess Chaonia III is furious.

"What are you doing here? I don't need your help, I'm fine!" Chaon roared, "Leave the Hive this instant! Queen Moonbeam!"

"I may not like your standards for the Changeling Kingdom, but you're the next queen, so what can I do for you?" she replied.

 _Princess Chaonia III: Get my brother out of here!_

"I'm sorry, but no." Moonbeam said.

 _Hot Chocolate: You must listen to me. SInging is the way to start to open up your heart!_

"No." said Chaon.

Defeated, Hot Chocolate left for Ponyville to get his mother, father, grandmother, and grandfather, as well as the Mane 6 to try and deal with the problem. Meanwhile in the Hive, something very different was happening. Queen Moonbeam circled in Chaon's thoughts, trying to figure a way out from all this. But as soon as these thoughts exited her mind, her thoughts shifted more to reality, where she doesn't care about what she's done. So instead, she steps outside of the Hive and realises that it was her goal to embrace her chaotic side in order to bring out her Changeling side.

As soon as Hot Chocolate delivers the news, Discord teleports him, Fluttershy, and Zany to the Hive to witness what was happening outside the Hive, unable to do anything about it. Screwball and Mothball teleport shortly after, still unable to do anything. Hot Chocolate was the final one to teleport himself with his chaotic powers, unable to do anything at the moment, but still devising a plan. Everypony begins to sing.

 _A Changeling Can Change (Reprise) Lyrics- Tune Goes to Daniel Ingram and Hasbro_

 _Screwball: If day can turn to night_  
 _Mothball: And the darkness turn to light_  
 _Screwball and Mothball: Why can't we imagine a Changeling can change?_

 _Fluttershy: If day can turn to night  
Discord: And the darkness turn to light  
Fluttershy and Discord: Why can't we imagine a Changeling can change? _

Chaon cackles in the distance and begins to sing evilly.

 _Princess Chaonia III (evilly): If day can turn to night  
And the darkness turn to light_  
 _Why can't I imagine I can change-?_

 _(rit. p) But if day can turn to night  
And the darkness turn to light_

 _(gradually crescendo) Why can't I imagine I can change-?_

Everypony ran to find Chaon in order to help her get back on the right track, but instantly realised that they need to go back to Ponyville to retrieve Twilight Sparkle and her former student Starlight Glimmer as well as the rest of the Mane 6 to assemble if drastic measures occured. So, Discord teleports everypony even himself to The Castle of Friendship.

"Hi." Twilight Sparkle said, "What brings all of you here?"

"We need your help! It's terrible, my sister gave into her chaotic side and is taking over Equestria as we speak!" Hot Chocolate cried.

"Hmm..." Twilight said, "That's interesting. I never saw Chaon as the type that would do that sort of thing. I apologise greatly everypony, but we need the Elements of Harmony."

"B-but she's my granddaughter! Surely there's another way!" Said Fluttershy.

"I'm sorry, Fluttershy, but I'm afraid there's no other way." The purple alicorn replied.

"But it can't be!" She cried, horrified by her friend's statement.

"I'm sorry, but there is no other way." Twilight said.

The Element of Kindness sighed.

"If I must." She said.

"No, Mom! What are you doing?" Screwball asked.

"Fluttershy, stop!" Cried Discord.

"Grandma, please!" Cried Hot Chocolate.

Fluttershy smiled reassuringly as she walked towards Twilight Sparkle.

"We won't harm her, we promise." Fluttershy said, " We Pinkie Promise."

At that moment, the other four of the Mane 6 arrived, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash, to run to Twilight's and Starlight's aid.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly." Fluttershy began.

"Stick a cupcake in my eye." Fluttershy and Pinkie concluded.

"So is everypony ready?" Twilight asked, "Because we have a job to do."

"What exactly?" Asked Rainbow Dash, "Beating up monsters?"

"No, it's a tough one meaning emotionally. Chaon is out of control, So we must go to our last resort." the princess replied.

"And what might that be?" Asked Applejack.

"We have no choice but to use the Elements against Screwball and Mothball's daughter Princess Chaon." Twilight said, "So, is everypony ready?"

They nodded and Fluttershy waved goodbye to her family.

"I love you." She said, "Just stay safe."

And everypony was off to the Changeling Hive, even Hot Chocolate and the others. But who knows what would happen to them there? It was all a surprise until they finally arrived.

The Elements of Harmony plus Starlight Glimmer, a very powerful unicorn and Twilight Sparkle's former student, assembled and eventually turned Princess Chaonia III to stone.

The Mane 6 waited for her reformation to take effect because they knew that it wouldn't take very long for her to revert back to her normal state.

In fact, their assumptions were absolutely correct and after a while Chaon returned to Equestria as she once was.

Her brother trots over, reuniting with his sister.

"I'm glad you're back, Chaon." he said, hugging her, "Next time whenever you need help, go knock on my door."

Chaon chuckled.

"I will, Cocoa." she said, smiling warmly.

/score/5b9bb6d8d551217747741d16-grandchildren-of-discord

It may seem like a good place to stop, but there are still chapters in the story. I will make it know with a "The End" at the very end, don't you worry!


	10. The Princess of Magic

Chapter 10: The Princess of Magic

Right at the moment, Twilight Sparkle saw Starlight Glimmer's potential. Remembering the ancient spell Princess Celestia had taught her recently when she herself became the Princess of Friendship, she transformed Starlight into an alicorn and gave her the title "The Princess of Magic".

Starlight was dumbfounded, trying to figure out her new wings.

Twilight smiled, putting a reassuring hoof on Starlight.

"I was just like that when Princess Celestia turned me into a princess." she said.

"Wait a minute." Starlight said, "You mean to tell me that you were born a unicorn?"

"Yeah! She was even born in Canterlot and her brother, Shining Armor was a guard!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"But now he's married to Princess Cadance and has a daughter named Flurry Heart." Twilight explained, "You wanted to know how I became a princess and it all starts when I moved to Ponyville to study friendship under Princess Celestia. But the main reason I became a princess is because I mastered the Magic of Friendship and finished Star Swirl's spell. Princess Celestia saw my potential, as I did with you. Like mentor like student."

"What about the other princesses? Were they born a different race too?" Starlight asked.

"Only you, me, and Cadance." Twilight replied, "As a matter of fact, my old foalsitter and my current sister-in-law was born a pegasus. How she grew that horn, I never understood. As far as the Royal Sisters, they were the only ponies that were actually born alicorns."

"You're forgetting Flurry Heart. Wasn't she born an alicorn?" Starlight said.

"My niece is an exception." said Twilight.

"Oh OK." Starlight Glimmer said, "I just have one more question for you."

Twilight smiled.

"Anything you need, Starlight. I'm here for you through thick and thin." she said.

"Thank you." said the new princess.

Starlight hesitated then sighed.

"Will you teach me how to use these wings later?" she asked.

Once again, the purple alicorn smiled.

"Sure, I'll be with you every step of the way."she said, "I promise."

But Starlight couldn't wait! How she wanted to take to the sky! How she wanted to soar! The question arose more than ever in her mind: _What are these wings and what does she see in me?_

 _The Princess of Magic Lyrics_

V _erse 1: I wonder what does she see in me?_  
 _What makes me worthy of these wings?_  
 _How will I fly and use my magic hoof in hoof?_

 _Refrain: If only I knew what was happening, what she sees in me_  
 _What are these wings_  
 _And how am I supposed to get used to being the Princess of Magic?_

 _Verse 2: I must have done something extraordinary  
Twilight finished the spell that Star Swirl the Bearded couldn't, what did I do?  
I just assisted with the Elements using my magic  
I didn't do anything out of the ordinary  
I liked my life as a unicorn,  
Powerful and learning friendship  
After Twilight gave me a second chance  
But being an alicorn is a big step._

 _(to refrain)_

 _Bridge: If I only knew what I did to get where I am now  
If only I knew what I did, how it made me  
Worthy of these wings  
I just wanna scream and shout  
And cut them off!  
What's my potential? I don't see it!  
These wings are standing in my way! _

_Verse 3: Twilight says to calm down but I don't know how  
Please just give me a chill pill now  
I don't understand what's happening to me,  
Twilight please explain this to me!  
I can't go through this alone!  
What do you see in me, what do I need to be?  
Be my insight, I need help!  
Oh, I can't do this by myself!  
Why did you give me these wings?  
I need answers now!  
I need answers now._

 _(to refrain x2)_

Twilight put a reassuring hoof on her former student.

"Come with me and I'll explain it back at the castle." she said, guiding Starlight back to The Castle of Friendship. Everypony was alright, but were they really?


	11. Safe and Sound in a Familial Embrace

Chapter 11: Safe and Sound in a Familial Embrace

Chaon sees Hot Chocolate and the siblings reunite, as well as Fluttershy, Discord, Screwball, and Mothball.

The Changeling queen-to-be stood in front of her family, apologising for everything. She was then nervous, chewing on her front holey hoof. She knew that her family was quite forgiving, but didn't know how they'd take this. For she had run away to the Hive and it was up to her brother to notify her family members and had taken over Equestria just like her grandfather once did. But for some reason Fluttershy had given him another chance. That was when Chaon realised that there was nothing to worry about.

"It's OK." they all said, "We're just glad you're safe."

Then Discord teleported everypony to Fluttershy's cottage.

"Are you sure everypony can fit?" Fluttershy wondered aloud.

"Don't worry, honey. There'll be plenty of room." said Discord, "If I can fit, you can fit, and all the animals can fit, then your whole family can fit."

"I guess you're right." Fluttershy said.

And when they arrived, the draconequus wasn't that far off and then pulls them all in, beginning to sing.

 _My Beloved Family Lyrics_

 _Discord: I'm just glad to see all of you safe_  
 _And now we're reunited_  
 _I'm just glad we're all together_  
 _Now and safe from harm_  
 _Now we no longer have to be in alarm_

 _It's just good that we're all here  
And I can hold you dear  
Now that you're safe and sound  
Get rid of any negative feelings inside  
For now we're reunited together  
My beloved family! _

He hugs everypony and then head head outside, looking at Equestria as it was meant to be.

 _Finale Lyrics_

 _Princess Chaon: I've opened up my heart and I know that right in front of me is where I belong!_  
 _Thanks a lot to my brother for showing me that singing is the way to start  
In order to open up my heart  
But what I must start out doing is, I feel rough, bad about what I did  
And I don't know how I can turn it around  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry, what more can I say?  
Can you accept my apology  
And that I have changed? _

_Hot Chocolate: And now all of us stand together  
All nodding our heads in forgiveness  
It wasn't your fault, let's celebrate with some chocolate rain_

 _Princess Chaon: I decline. I have had my fill for when I wasn't myself  
And I took over Equestria, leaving the world I know and love for the Changeling Hive  
I'm just happy that we're back together,  
What a joy this is to me!  
Singing is the way to start  
In order to open my heart, oh whoa!  
But then again, we're back and!_

 _Hot Chocolate and Princess Chaon: Binded together in chaos!_

 _Hot Chocolate: I knew you needed help, so I seeked out how just for you  
There are few who deny it, I never knew you'd thank me in the end  
Because you weren't yourself at the time,  
A brother is like your partner in crime!  
I'm always here for you,  
For we're binded together in chaos_

 _Princess Chaon: I'm glad I'm safe,  
All thanks to you,  
My beloved family!_

 _Fluttershy: My beloved family!_

 _Discord: My beloved family!_

 _Hot Chocolate: My beloved sister!_

 _Screwball and Mothball: Our beloved daughter!_

 _(music turns to "A Changeling Can Change". All rights go to Daniel Ingram, Lauren Faust, and Hasbro.)_

 _Princess Chaon: Would you say I'm a hero  
Glorious and brave  
If I admit something I've done? _

_I took over Equestria, it seems_

 _But if day can turn to night  
And the darkness turn to light  
Why can't I imagine I can change? _

_I learned that I too make mistakes  
I learned that being distant is not the way  
I thought I was strong  
But I was nothing but wrong  
When I forgot that I could be helped too _

_But if day can turn to night  
And the darkness turn to light  
Why can't I imagine I can change?_

 _Would you say I'm a hero  
Glorious and brave  
When I owned up to what I did?_

 _My flaws are forgiven, it seems  
And my mistakes are forgotten  
That's what friendship and family's about_

 _So if day can turn to night  
And the darkness turn to light  
Why can't we forgive and forget?  
Why can't we imagine?  
Why can't we imagine I can change? _

**THE END**


End file.
